


Reconnaissance by the Shore

by space_mermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge, Infidelity, Masturbation, Mermaids, Orgy, Queer Themes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid
Summary: Lily is doing reconnaissance for the Order with Alice, Marlene and Mary, watching over the newly wed Malfoys. She sees more than they bargained for, and uncovers a plot involving the local mermaid population.
Relationships: Lily Evans/Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Reconnaissance by the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sophy, for the Gift Giving Extravaganza 2017. Very late obviously, but I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Please note, there are a few lines of French dialogue, which aren't translated, but should be easy to pick up from context. If you see any mistakes, please let me know, as I'm not a native speaker.

For Lily Evans, the Wizarding War meant ocean views, a gentle sea breeze, and an all-expenses paid getaway to the island of Corsica. Sure, they were sharing tents in the scrub land, and doing reconnaissance on bougie Purebloods rather than sunbathing, but it was a relatively sweet gig, considering James and the boys were still confined to gloomy Great Britain.

It wasn’t technically a holiday and it wasn’t entirely all expenses paid either (rather, Marlene had provided the tents and they were pooling funds for food). But Lily liked to look on the bright side. She was spending time with her friends and doing her part to take down He Who Must Not Be Named. And she was lucky enough to be stationed along a beautiful, picturesque coastline. What more could she hope for?

“Fuck, but I hate sand,” growled Mary. “It’s gritty and it gets in everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Can you come to the beach showers with me, Evans. I need you to hold up a towel while I fish it out of my nethers.”

Lily plopped down her binoculars and mustered a smile. “Sure Mary Mac! We’ll just have to wat ‘til Ally and Marly get back with supplies.”

“Stop calling me that! And why do we have to wait? Nothing’s happening.” She snatched up the binoculars and peered down at the beach. “It’s just Narcissa bloody Black tanning her lily-white arse. I think we can risk leaving her to it.”

Lily coloured and slid on her sunglasses. “Fine. And it’s Narcissa Malfoy now, remember, we saw their wedding two weeks ago.”

“Fucked if I care. Let’s go now before the others get back. I don’t want to cop none of Alice’s flack.”

Lily scooped up a towel and trailed behind Mary as they wove their way down to the beach shower on the quieter side of the mountain. Truth be told, she could do with a wash too. Sweat stuck and itched along her neck and back and sand grit was caked under her nails. But she didn’t want to mess up this assignment. The Malfoys and Blacks (excepting Sirius, of course) were one of the strongest supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named, and they were supposed to be under a twenty-four-hour watch. Anything suspicious was to be reported straight away to Order headquarters.

So far though, the last few weeks had been quiet. An extravagant beach wedding followed by a relaxed honeymoon. Narcissa was usually either glued to her tanning chair, or taking a dip, and Lucius kept mostly to the balcony or living room of their luxury villa, smoking or reading. For newly-weds, they didn’t seem to be overly amorous. Barring their wedding night when Lily had, coincidentally, been assigned watch. 

She shook her head and inhaled sharply to clear the thoughts. They were rounding the foot of the mountain, approaching the beach showers. There were a few  
Muggles on this part of the beach, but they seemed occupied with dashing through the waves.

Lily dutifully held up a towel, while Mary stripped off and turned on the shower. Cold water blasted out and Mary squeaked. “Mary mother and Joseph, my tits are going to freeze, off I swear!”

Lily barely refrained from rolling her eyes. “Just wash the sand out of your arse so I can go next,” she muttered.

“It’s not in my arse, Evans, I told you that.”

“Okay, okay, I don’t need all the grizzly details!”

After some vigorous scrubbing and wriggling at odd angles, Mary grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. “Go on then.”

“I thought you were going to hold it up for me?” Lily asked.

“How am I supposed to dry myself then? We only brought one towel.”

Lily sighed. She didn’t want to go trekking up the mountain again. “Thanks for protecting my modesty, Mary Mac.”

Mary squeezed out her hair, looking around. “It’s just Muggles here. Pretty sure they’re all nudists anyway.”

Lily turned her back and focused on the invigorating rush of cold water as it washed over face and body. She shivered slightly and rinsed her face, combing her fingers through her fiery hair. Just as she was scooping the sand from between her legs, an indignant voice piped up, “What are you girls doing here?”

She turned to find Alice crossing her arms, Marlene laden with bags behind her.

Lily shut off the tap, water droplets still drizzling down over her as she wrested the towel out of Mary’s arms.

“We just, um, Narcissa was just sunbathing, so we thought-”

“We have one job, girls. Watch those Death Eater fucks, every hour of every day. This is not a holiday.” She looked Lily up and down, glaring. “Get dressed and meet us up there. We’ve got news.”

By the time they had gotten back to their base camp at the top of the mountain, the sun was starting to set, and Lily’s stomach was growling. Marlene had stowed the food away in an icebox that she was now sitting on, and Alice refused to let it be opened until they had had their meeting. After reinforcing their camouflage charms, the girls sat in a circle and lit a fire. 

“We’ve had word from headquarters,” Alice announced. “The squib in town got an owl earlier today. They believe the Malfoys aren’t just here for a honeymoon, but also for recruitment.”

“But there aren’t any wizards on this island, I thought?” Mary chimed in.

“Not many, as far as we know,” Alice answered. “But there are other magical creatures who are influential all along the Mediterranean, that You Know Who is very interested in getting on his side.”

“Who?” Lily asked.

“Mermaids!” Marlene whispered.

Lily’s eyes widened. “Mermaids, like in the Black Lake?”

“Not exactly,” Alice answered. “These are like cousins to the mermaids in the Black Lake. They’re more human looking, but still very dangerous.”

“What does You Know Who want with fish people?” Mary scoffed.

Alice cringed at the slur. “The same thing he wants with werewolves, and goblins and vampires. Allies that he can manipulate for his benefit.”

“Do we know specifically their strategic importance though?” Lily asked.

Alice shook her head. “Nothing confirmed. But think about it. The Siren Treaty of 1888 forbids mermaids from luring sailors to their death in return for protection  
from fisheries. I bet the mermaids would be interested if Who Know Who promised them free reign again.”

A shiver passed through Lily and she schouched closer to the crackling fire. “So what do we do?

“Our orders are basically the same. Constant surveillance of the Malfoys. We need to confirm the intel, and find out which mermaids, how many and where. If we can  
get close enough to find out what they’re offering to the mermaids, even better. However,” she paused dramatically and looked at each of the three other girls in turn,  
“under no circumstances are we to approach the mermaids directly. They are extremely dangerous and enchanting, even to magical folk. Understood?”

Everyone murmured their agreement solemnly. Satisfied in their acquiescence, Alice declared it was dinner time. Marlene hopped off the ice box and pulled out some  
cured meats and cheese. Alice took the first night watch shift, and the other girls dug into the food.

“Have you ever seen a mermaid?” Marlene asked Lily, pulling a shawl around them.

“I don’t think so. James reckoned one jumped out at the Black Lake one day, but by the time I turned around, there were just ripples in the water.”

“I’ve seen them in a picture book my mammy read to me when I was a wain. It was real tragic,” Mary said.

Lily nodded. “The Little Mermaid.”

“That’s it.”

Marlene nibbled delicately on a ham and cheese cracker. “I hope we don’t come across them. They seem quite terrifying.”

Lily patted her on the back. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, they don’t have legs, they can’t chase us if we run up the mountain.”

Mary snorted. “What if they grab your ankle though and yank you under? McKinnon can’t swim.”

“Thanks for that,” Lily glared. “Like Alice said, we won’t be going that close, so there’s no need to put those fears into Marly’s head.”

Marlene leant her head on Lily’s shoulder and sighed. “I hope this’ll be over soon. I can’t wait to go home.”  
Lily wrapped her in a hug. “Me too, sweetie.”

…

Later that night, Alice woke Lily as she crawled into their tent. “Your turn, Lils.”

Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes. “Anything exciting happen?”

“Nah, they look like they’re turning in for the night.” Alice peeled off her shirt and Lily averted her gaze.

“Sleep tight, Ally.” She backed out of the tent and zipped it up behind her. “Lumos.”

She walked carefully over the sand and sprawling plants to the lookout rock which had a view into the Malfoy’s villa. It was a clear night, half moon, and the rush and  
hush of the rolling waves filled the air. Lily adored the ocean. It imbued her soul with peace and magic. 

She breathed in the fresh air, settled into the cushion left there by Alice and picked up the coloured threads from the night before. She was threading a friendship  
bracelet for Marlene to pass the time, though it was bit tricky to make out in the dimmed light from her wand.

A warm light turned on in the Malfoys villa. They were going to bed. Narcissa’s arms stretched overhead as she pulled off her sun dress. Lily’s pulse jumped. She  
slowly reached for her binoculars and lifted them to her eyes.

For only the second time since coming to the island, it looked like Narcissa and her husband were getting frisky. Lucius slid off Narcissa’s underwear and threw off his  
robe. Through the wide window, Lily had a perfect view of their bed. This was not what reconnaissance meant. There was no need to watch the pair so closely when  
they were obviously not doing anything related to You Know Who’s bidding.

But Lily was damn near losing her mind. Out of respect for her tent mate, she had not seen to herself for two whole weeks even though it was her usual ritual for  
getting to sleep, and the only time she was alone was during her night shifts. Even before that, back in England, she’d hardly seen James what with all their missions. 

Really, Lily was doing them all a favour by succumbing to her baser desires tonight. She was starting to get snappy with Mary from the pent-up frustration, and she  
wouldn’t want to derogate their team cohesion. 

“Fuck,” Lily breathed, as she watched Narcissa sprawl over the bed, arse bare and legs spread wide.

Lucius slapped her arse cheek and rolled her onto her back. He slid his hands over her inner thighs, delving his fingers into her crotch, Narcissa arching as he worked  
her rhythmically. Scrambling for his wand, Lucius flicked it, mouthing something inaudibly, and ropes slipped up from the bed head and wrapped around Narcissa’s  
wrists. She was tied to bed.

Lily’s breath quickened and she slid a hand down her pants. Her heart was racing as she rubbed her clit in time with Lucius’s ministrations, imagining the sounds that  
Narcissa must have been making. The woman’s mouth was open, head flung back as she rocked her hips and pulled against her restraints. Lucius lowered his head  
and mouthed over her folds. Narcissa wrapped her legs around his neck, bucking faster.

Lily’s mouth watered as she imagined what Narcissa would taste like. What must if feel like to be ensconced in her pussy, filled with her scent? Lapping at her folds  
like you were dying of thirst, while she squeezed your face with her soft thighs…

Lily moaned rubbing her fingers along her slit and up to her clit, building a frenzied heat as Narcissa contorted in climbing ecstasy. “I want to rail you so hard,” Lily  
rasped. “You hot fucking Pureblood slut. Teasing me every day, naked on the beach. What I wouldn’t give to take your tits in my, ahh fuck, my mouth-”

Lucius was penetrating her now, pumping his rigid cock into her wet pussy. He steadied himself with one hand and played with her swollen nipples with the other.  
Though faint, Narcissa’s moans were carrying through the night and she was mouthing clearly, “Yes, yes, yes!”

Lily pressed the binoculars hard to her face, drinking in the flush on Narcissa’s neck, her platinum blond hair ruffled, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, legs shaking. Lily slipped two fingers into her slit and pressed rapidly on the ridged wall, thumb rubbing her clit in time.

She was climbing the wave of Narcissa’s pleasure, so close, she could almost feel the woman’s smooth body undulating under her. “Yeah, fuck her good,” she  
gasped. “Fuck her so good, I want to hear you scream, slut. Oh my god.”

A wave of pleasure took over Lily’s vision. Narcissa’s cry pieced the night and Lily dropped her binoculars as she came hard, panting. The smell of her arousal cloyed  
in the air. She pulled her wet fingers out of her pussy and sucked in a shaky breath. 

Mini shock waves were still coursing down her legs and she kept her eyes closed, the image of Narcissa burnt behind her eyelids. It felt so good and she was  
overwhelmed by the desire to keep watching, keep touching herself, keep imagining Narcissa Malfoy mewling under her. The fact that she was definitely doing the  
wrong thing only seemed to turn her on more. What would James think of her? Getting off to watching a couple of Death Eaters fucking. 

Lily groaned and lifted the binoculars again. Narcissa had been released from her restraints and was now kneeling at the foot of the bed. Lucius shimmied his arse  
forward until his legs hung off the bed, and took his cock in hand. He guided it into Narcissa’s mouth, and she bobbed up and down over him, a mess of blonde hair,  
her breasts smacking into her husband’s knees.

Lily slid prone on the ground and recommenced finger fucking herself, for what was to be a long shift of orgasms courtesy of the Malfoys.

…

For what it was worth, Lily was indeed in better spirits for the next week, and even Mary’s constant complaining did not provoke from her a hint of frustration. 

The Malfoys were back to their usual pattern of living separate lives alongside one another and Lily was satiated enough to keep her hands firmly out of her pants  
over her night shifts. She managed to make a friendship bracelet for Marlene, and Mary and Alice too, though only the former actually wore hers.

As far as Lily knew, the other girls were none the wiser as to her voyeuristic escapade, and all was business as usual. Until she accompanied Alice on their next supply  
run.

“You’ve got a thing for Narcissa Malfoy, don’t you?”

Lily tripped on a rock but managed to regain her balance instead of tumbling down the hill. “Excuse you?”

Alice side-eyed her as they continued towards the town. “You’re perving on her constantly.”

Blood rushed to Lily’s cheeks and she screwed up her nose. “It’s called surveillance, Alice, and that’s our mission, isn’t it?”

“She is, well, attractive, but she’s still a Death Eater. Don’t forget that.”

“I know that! I’m not perving on her. Maybe you’ve got a thing for her, you’re the one that slept with Bellatrix in Seventh year.”

Alice swerved in front of Lily’s path and grabbed her by the shoulders, eyes flashing. “I know I’m queer, Lily, you’re the one that’s so far in the closet you can’t even  
admit to checking out a hot woman who skinny dips every day. The difference is, we’re grown-ups now, and you can’t let your crushes blind you to who your enemies are!”

Lily pushed Alice back. “I’m not a dyke, I’m engaged to James.”

“Well I am, and I’m married to Frank. We both swing both ways!”

Lily shook her head, fighting back tears. “Why are you picking on me? The other girls watch Narcissa skinny dipping too. Like I said, spying is our whole deal here!”

Alice crowded into her space and placed her mouth to Lily’s ear. “And yet you’re the only one who crawled into the tent last week smelling like pussy, and woke me up  
twice moaning Narcissa’s name in your sleep.”

Lily trembled, the brush of Alice’s breath making the hairs on her neck stand on end. Alice met her gaze, arousal mixed with anger, pupils dilating. She slid her hands  
around Lily’s waist, locking her in place.

“Look me in the eye, Lily, and tell me honestly that you’re not attracted to her.”

Lily chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, and her eyes flicked from Alice’s lips to her deep brown eyes. “I would never, jep-jeopardise this mission,” she replied shakily.

“That was not what I asked,” Alice said sternly, snaking a hand up to cup Lily’s cheek. “Answer me properly.”

Lily was torn between complying straight away and flouting her orders again, just so Alice would hold her tighter or maybe even push her down. In the end, Alice’s  
demanding expression commanded immediate obedience.

“I- I am attracted to her. And I… did touch myself the other night when I watched her and Lucius have sex,” Lily barely recognised her own voice. She felt like she was  
floating above her body. “I imagined fucking her.”

A triumphant smile spread across Alice’s face. “That’s right. Now that you’re being honest, let’s reiterate the rules.”

Lily nodded, not wanting Alice to let go of her.

“Narcissa and her husband work for You Know Who. However hot they are, you can’t lose sight of that. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And no more masturbating while watching them. It distracts you from your mission.”

Lily bit her lip, thinking of weeks and weeks to come without release. “Yes, ma’am.”  
“You must keep all private time to the tent. Got it?”

Lily swallowed, the knowledge that Alice had been aware of her acting so deviantly swelling a knot in her throat. And now Alice was controlling when and where she  
could get off. Lily barely held back a groan of pleasure at the thought. She felt Alice’s expectant gaze bore into her. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Alice looked her up and down, smiled, then released her. She turned on her heel and continued towards the town. “Let’s get some food.”

…

"Bonjour, je voudrais un pain, s’il vous plait."

The baker handed them a plain white loaf and Lily stowed it in their backpack. The girls visited several shops for supplies, finally stopping by at the home of the squib  
who was getting their owls.

He handed them a couple of envelopes as they entered. "Pourquoi vous ne restez pas ici, hein ? C’est plus confortable que faire du camping pendant quelques mois."

Alice smiled mildly as she replied. "C’est trop dangereux, et notre terrain du camping est plus convient pour notre mission. Mais merci beaucoup pour votre offre."

Alice opened one of the envelopes addressed to her, and gave the other to Lily. It was from James.

Lily slipped out the note, which simply said, “Missing you babe”, and sighed. There was a photo too, of James and Sirius waving and blowing kisses. It was taken  
inside, and the lightening was muted, so there was no hint as to their location. Talk about swinging both ways, Lily would be surprised if those two hadn’t fucked a  
least a dozen times by now. She honestly didn’t care, she just wished James would be honest about it. And maybe let her watch when she got back.

Lily cleared her throat and looked over Alice’s shoulder. “What did you get?”

Alice folded the letter up before Lily could read it. “I’ll let you know when we get back. Incendio.”

The letter burst into flames and Alice put it on an ash tray, ensuring it had entirely shrivelled up before bidding their host goodbye.”

“Au revoir, monsieur!”

Lily hurried after Alice who was fast walking down the street. “Hey wait up!”

Alice didn’t slow, striding single-mindedly towards the mountain. 

“What did Mister Paoli say, by the way?”  
“He just offered to have us stay over again,” Alice said distractedly. “Which we can’t do, especially not now.”

Lily held her tongue, not wanting to press further and irritate Alice, but curiosity bubbled in her stomach. “Is something wrong?”

“Possibly.”

Lily gave up and followed Alice up the mountain, admiring her muscular legs pistoning up the slope. Once back at camp, Alice called Marlene and Mary over into a  
huddle.

“There’s been reports that mermaids at several southern French ports have been approached this week. It’s likely that the Malfoys will make their move with the local  
mermaids in the coming days.” Alice ran a hand through her short curly hair and inhaled. “If we see either one of them head off, we’ll need to split into pairs, two of  
us remaining here, two following. Mary, you’re with me, Lily and Marlene, you’re together.”

“D’accord,” said Mary, winking. “Give us the snacks now won’t you, Evans?”

…

That night, towards the end of Lily’s shift, Narcissa slipped out of the villa, down the balcony stairs and across the beach.

“Oh shit.” Lily noted her direction, then ran to wake Marlene and the others.

Alice was bleary-eyed but rubbed her face and climbed out of the tent. “Good work Lily, I’ll watch over Lucius, you two follow Narcissa.”

Lily and Marlene hurried through the trees, peering out every minute or so to make sure that Narcissa was still in sight. After what could have been ten minutes, or an  
hour, Narcissa stopped at a cove, and crouched down on some rocks. Lily and Marlene crept quietly down the hill towards her, stopping about ten metres back.

The breeze was crisp and salty, and the water sparkled under the moonlight. The was a splash and a luminous figure breeched the surface of water and launched onto  
the rocks beside Narcissa. The woman jumped and faced the newcomer. They seemed to be talking, but their conversation was overpowered by the waves. 

“We have to get closer,” Lily whispered.

“No, we’ll be seen!” Marlene hissed. “We should just take note of how many we see, and such.”

“That’s not going to be helpful to our cause,” Lily protested. “We need to know what they’re planning. I’ll scurry down further.”

Marlene gripped her wrist. “Please don’t, Lily.”

Lily sighed and sat back down. “Fine.”

They watched for the next hour or so as several more mermaids joined the meeting. They all had long, braided hair, white, silver, blue and green shades. Their tails  
scintillated in the moonlight, and their smooth skin glowed mesmerising, like beacons gliding through the water. They circled Narcissa on the rock, occasionally sliding up to her liquidly. Finally, they retreated, dipping one by one under the water’s surface and disappeared. Narcissa hung back several minutes more, then  
headed back the way she’d come.

Marlene and Lily followed, keeping Narcissa always in view in case she decided to make any detours, before finally meeting up with Alice and Mary at the camp.

Lily yawned and crossed her arms when they sat down, mouth pursed shut as Marlene relayed what they had seen.

“So there was about a dozen of them then, would you agree, Lily?” Alice asked.

“Yes,” Lily agreed. “What they spoke about, though, I can’t say.”

“That’s alright,” Alice reassured her. “That’s good intel for now. We’ll work on a way to get closer, or even, plant some sort of listening device in that spot, so when  
she goes back, we can find out what they’re planning.”

“If she goes back,” Lily muttered. “That might have been our only chance.”

“I doubt it,” Alice said. “It’s unlikely they could win over the tribe in a single meeting. Mary, I believe it’s your shift. Everyone else, good night.”

Lily returned to the tent and shimmied into her sleeping bag, turned away from Alice, and closed her eyes. If she had been less irritated, she might have been nervous  
that this was the first time they had slept side by side since Alice had proscribed her masturbation rules that morning. But as it was, she was exhausted, and very cranky, and promptly fell straight to sleep.

…

The next night, although their shifts had been switched around, it was again on Lily’s shift that Narcissa slid out the backdoor without a sound and headed towards  
the cove. It was midnight on a full moon, and Lily hadn’t even needed to light her wand to find her way to the lookout rock.

Even though she was sure it would land her into trouble, she didn’t wake the others this time. This time she would get some proper intel. She shadowed Narcissa along the coastline, feeling like a surreptitious creature of the night. As they closed in on the cove, an eerie chiming music carried on the breeze.

It seemed to reverberate in Lily’s ears and send tingles through her toes. She peeked out of the trees and saw Narcissa tiptoe over the rocks. The mermaids were  
perched on the rocks too, their mouths open in song. Lily crept closer, each high note lighting up her brain.

Narcissa’s movements were slow and graceful. She pulled off her cloak and laid out over the rocks. The mermaids clustered around her, stroking her limbs. It was a  
humid night, and Lily wiped the sweat off her forehead, watching intently.  
The mermaids’ song swelled, and Lily felt her legs move without her consent. She drew closer to the group like a moth to flame, entranced by their beautiful, glowing  
skin. She reached out her hand, breaking out of the cover of the trees. 

“No, no,” Lily steeled herself and crouched down before anyone could see her. “What am I doing?”

She scurried behind one of the larger rocks, forcing herself to stay still. She was afraid that if she started walking back to the trees, her legs would turn her around and head towards the mermaids. Yes, she just had to stay put until it was safe to break away.

The music died down into melodious humming and Lily chanced a look. Her mouth dropped open.

Encircled by the group, Narcissa was fully naked. One mermaid, with aquamarine hair and a vivid gold tail slid in between Narcissa’s legs, webbed hands sliding up  
her chest. Narcissa moaned, and the erotic sound mixed with the mermaids’ humming sent a pulse of lust shooting into Lily’s lower abdomen. She gripped the rock,  
desperately trying to remember why she was here.

The golden mermaid tongued her way down Narcissa’s neck, between her breasts, beneath her navel and into her labia. Narcissa threw her hands out to grip the rock  
and was instantly grabbed by mermaids either side, who started kissing their way along her wrists. Another mermaid slid her hands under Narcissa’s head, lifted her up, and encircled her from behind. She bit along Narcissa’s neck, humming and stroking her hair. Narcissa writhed as they pleasured her from all angles with all-  
encompassing vigour.

The mermaids who weren’t touching Narcissa directly started wrapping themselves up in each other, both on the rocks and in the water. They rubbed their chests  
together, breasts bare. A small slit opened on their tails, below their hips, and they slipped their hands into each other sensuously.

Lily was biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. She couldn’t look away, their otherworldly bodies flowing like water over each other, their transcendent symphony of  
moans and humming and cries pulsing through her veins. Her heartbeat thumped in her ears. Narcissa shrieked in ecstasy, legs shaking as she came.  
The mermaid enveloping Narcissa from behind started dragging her towards the water. “Come with us,” she rasped, voice like the gurgle of a brook.

“Come with us,” they all chimed in unison.

Narcissa was placid and malleable, orgasm aftershocks still jolting through her limbs.

Lily scrambled backwards, taking her chance. The golden mermaid looked up suddenly. She opened her mouth and pierced the air with an unnerving melody. “Oh,”  
Lily’s legs shook as she walked towards the mermaids, who had stopped moving Narcissa, and joined in the singing.

They all watched as Lily collapsed onto the rock, pulling herself forward on her hands and knees, mesmerised by the golden mermaid beckoning towards her. 

_Remove your textiles _, a voice whispered in her head. _Lay down _.____

______Lily pulled off her shirt, eyes locked with the golden mermaid, whose eyes were glassy and black. Another mermaid pulled off the witch’s pants, causing Lily to fall  
onto her elbows. She rolled onto her back, eyes full of stars in the night sky. Innumerable moist hands slid over her and she gasped. The golden mermaid crawled  
over her, and Lily felt a tail push apart her legs._ _

____“Who are you?” Lily whispered._ _ _ _

____The golden mermaid stopped singing and smiled, the other mermaids around them reverting to a hum. She leant over Lily, her braid tickling Lily’s shoulder, her luminescent face filling up Lily’s field of vision. Lily groaned and strung her ankles around her tail, scales digging into her thighs, as the mermaid’s breasts pressed  
heavily into her own._ _ _ _

____“Fuck,” Lily gasped, pussy aching with desire._ _ _ _

_____Pearl _, the voice whispered in her head. _And you? Are my treat _.____ _ _ _ _

________Lily forgot how to speak. She could only cry out in pleasure as the mermaids descended over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily’s vision was blurry and she blinked rapidly, dizzy and disoriented. She leaned her forehead against cold rock and tried to breathe. Sunlight danced against water and splashes echoed against stone. She sat up suddenly and looked around. She was in a cave, naked. Narcissa Malfoy was lying beside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shit,” Lily scrambled backwards and patted around for her wand, but it wasn’t there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good morning,” a mellifluous tone chimed. A mermaid with black braided hair and shiny dark skin had popped up to the edge of the rock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where the fuck am I?” Lily hissed in reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The mermaid hauled herself onto the rock and crawled over to Lily, who was perturbed enough not to glance at her gorgeous breasts even for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here of course. With Sandy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily gritted her teeth. “How did we get here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Swam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And, why are we here?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because Pearl wants you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Pearl?” Lily muttered. “Oh.” Images of aquamarine hair gliding down her body and webbed hands gripping her hips surged in her brain. She licked her lips and folded  
her arms over her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where is Pearl? And can I have some water?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sandy gestured to the water extending out from the cave and into the open sea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily groaned. “Fresh water. I’m a human, I have thirst.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sandy cupped water from beside the rock with both hands and lifted it to Lily’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily screwed up her nose and pulled back. “I can’t drink saltwater.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I made it fresh. For you.” Sandy smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily frowned suspiciously and peered at the water in Sandy’s hands. She tentatively stuck out her tongue and dipped it in. No taste. After glancing up again at Sandy’s  
face to check for any sign of deceit, but finding none, Lily dived her mouth down and slurped the water up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Whew,” she breathed. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sandy stroked her hair, eyes crinkling. “Very pretty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily felt her cheeks heat and she lowered her head. “Um, thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even though she wasn’t being bewitched by the mermaid like the night before, she still felt an aching desire to climb over top of Sandy and press their naked bodies  
together. Maybe Alice had been right about her…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh my Merlin, Alice!” Lily gasped, hand flying to her mouth. “They’ll be looking for me. She’ll be so pissed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The witch next to her moaned and rolled onto her back. Lily climbed over Sandy and hid behind her tail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa sat up abruptly, eyes open wide. She looked around the cave and at Sandy and screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are here with Sandy,” the mermaid pre-empted. “You are thirsty?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa stood up and tried to run, but found she was on a rock surrounded by water. “Accio wand!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No wand arrived. But a familiar mermaid breached the water’s surface. Pearl was lifted by a posse of submerged mermaids to stand eyelevel with Narcissa. “Good  
morning,” she chimed, voice echoing crystal through the cave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This was not part of our deal!” Narcissa yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What deal?” Pearl replied, as she was guided to sit on the edge of the rock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa stayed standing, hands on hips as she glared down at her now seated companion. “The deal I brought to you on behalf of the Dark Lord!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A pair of hands snaked out of the water and yanked Narcissa from behind. She slipped forward on the rock with a yelp. Pearl twirled a blonde lock of Narcissa’s hair  
between her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No deal was ever struck. I believe in your words, we had only just began engaging in…diplomatic negotiations.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa pulled herself into in a crossed-legged position, clearing her throat. “Yes, yes. You are quite correct. However, it is not very diplomatic to kidnap a diplomat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“According to whom?” Pearl demanded icily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“According to-!” Narcissa took a deep breath and smiled tightly. “Well, I suppose we have much to learn about each other. And I assure you, the Dark Lord is  
extremely willing to accommodate your needs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Indeed,” Pearl smirked. “He has sent two delectable witches as a gesture of goodwill, and I assume, as forbearance of further treasures to come.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Pardon?” Narcissa frowned. “What do you mean two witches?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily, frozen with terror behind Sandy, held her breath. Pearl gave a tinkering laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t fret, I presume this meagre offering is just a sample and that further will be sent. Unless we decide not to strike a deal that is,” Pearl trailed a webbed finger  
over Narcissa’s knee. “I have yet to be fully persuaded.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa blinked rapidly looking around. “Where is the other? And I’m sorry, offering? I’m a diplomat, not a…meal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So you say,” Pearl dragged her gaze languidly down Narcissa’s body. “We’re ever so hungry, ever since the humans started depleting our fish supply.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Narcissa’s pulse jumped in her neck and she clenched her fists. “Now, now. That is exactly why the Dark Lord’s deal should be of interest to you,” she took a deep  
breath, struggling to keep composure of her expression. “With his new world order, there will be no need to capitulate to the treaty which holds you back from  
drowning each and every Muggle that dares venture into your territory. The Dark Lord will liberate you to hunt as you please.”_ _ _ _ _ _

________“And how fitting that he should demonstrate his commitment to supporting our hunting practices by offering you as our first meal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa shook her head, eyes bulging. “No, no. If you harm me, all deals are off. I am from a very important family and the Dark Lord will be furious if I am not  
returned momentarily.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl’s expression darkened. “Then perhaps we should keep you here as an assurance that this Dark Lord knows how to honour his promises.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa spluttered. “This is ridiculous. There is no need to take me hostage, we are on the same side!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“On the contrary, we are on nobody’s side.” Pearl stretched overhead and yawned. “Your whining manner is extremely grating. Is your companion any more fluent in  
the art of diplomacy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, well, yes, my husband is very diplomatic. If you let me go see him, I’ll send him back to you straight aw-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am not interested in wizards,” Pearl cut her off. “I refer to the delicious witch cuddling up to Sandy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sandy promptly pulled herself into the water, leaving Lily exposed, curled up in a ball._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa gasped. “What is that Mudblood doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily slowly sat up, trying her best to appear dignified and not at all terrified or aroused by the odd naked assembly. “Good morning all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm,” Pearl hummed appreciatively. “Good morning to you. Do you think the Dark Lord will honour his promises?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um,” Lily’s gaze flicked between Pearl and Narcissa, the latter of whom was staring daggers. “That depends which promises.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This scum does not speak for the Dark Lord,” Narcissa spat. “She is not my companion and has no business being here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that right?” Pearl asked, inching towards Lily without breaking eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily flashed back to the night before, of how those blue lips had swept over her tingling moist skin and mouthed into her pussy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She swallowed, unsure if she was being bewitched again or if she was just really fucking gay. “That’s right. I just followed Narcissa to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl took Lily’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Are you glad you did?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily nodded, leaning into her touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She is of no importance to the Dark Lord,” Narcissa added. “He won’t care if you rip her to shreds.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl turned back to face the blonde witch, eyes sparkling. “Then it’s settled. You, most important one, shall stay here with us as insurance, and this one shall return  
with news of our decision.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Narcissa shrieked with fury. A mermaid slid up to her on either side and bound her with lines of seaweed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl took Lily’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I hope you’ll return to us soon,” she rasped, pressing her cool forehead to Lily’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily hummed softly, hardly able to tear her lips away. “I hope so too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell this Dark Lord that we are willing to consider his proposal should he deliver a dozen fair witches by the next full moon,” Pearl pulled back and rolled towards the  
rock’s edge. “Sandy will return you to shore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily jumped as Sandy splashed out of the water, beaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are we swimming, or…?”  
“Climb on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh,” Lily shuffled forward and awkwardly draped her arms around Sandy’s neck. “Is this what you mean? Arggg!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She clung to Sandy for dear life as they surged forward like a speedboat towards the mouth of the cave. They burst into open sea, white water rushing around them as  
Sandy tail undulated powerfully underneath. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This is worse than broom flying!” Lily cried, constantly on the edge of losing her grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why?” Sandy asked, voice gurgling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because I’m half drowning!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sandy pulled up short. “Let go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily frowned, blinking against the glaring sun reflected off the water. “I don’t think I can swim the rest of way though…”  
“Let go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily reluctantly let go, sculling above Sandy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The mermaid flipped over and smiled. “Climb on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily gripped her shoulders and wrapped her legs around her hips. Sandy held onto her waist, and recommenced undulating through the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can breathe now, yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily stuttered, feelings the muscles in Sandy’s core ripple, and tore her eyes off her the mermaid’s glistening breasts. “Ye-yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Half an hour later, they rolled up to the rocky beach outcrop, Lily starting to feel the sting of sunburn on her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks for the ride, Sandy,” Lily groaned, struggling to pull herself up onto the rocks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sandy heaved her up with one hand, and Lily collapsed, feeling her legs sting and scrape. She sighed and hauled herself upright with difficulty. She turned to Sandy,  
who was resting her chin on her forearms, eyelashes fluttering. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I miss you already,” the mermaid purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily smiled sheepishly and gave an awkward wave. “Uh, rightio then. See you later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She walked over the rocks and up the hill, then hissed as she hop-skipped over the scorching sand. By the time she reached the cover of trees, Lily was feeling  
lightheaded from dehydration. She slumped against a tree trunk, eyes closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lily!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was accosted by a flurry of hands and a cape was thrown around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey guys…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where were you?” Marlene asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We found your clothes and wand, Evans, did you go skinny dipping?” Mary laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You didn’t wake me for my shift,” Marlene added reproachfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily rubbed her temples. “I’ve got a lot to tell you. Would you mind levitating me back though?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily stumbled as they started guiding her along the trail. Her legs shook and she could barely keep her own weight up. “I’m serious, I think I’m going to faint...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“All right,” Mary crouched down at her side as if about to haul her into a fireman’s lift._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No!” Lily groaned. “You’ll put out your back, just levi… Levitate me, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her vision swirled and she fell to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, she opened her eyes and was faced with Alice’s grim expression. A cool towel wiped over her forehead. Lily rolled over and slowly sat up. She was clothed  
again. Alice handed her a flask and Lily sipped it weakly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How long have I been out?” she rasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Two days.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course not. About twenty minutes, and you better come to quick smart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were in their tent and she could hear the shuffle of the other girls outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t even know where to start,” Lily said, feeling like she could sleep for two days if Alice wasn’t watching her expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“From the beginning,” Alice said coolly. “From when you decided to leave your post unannounced.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily recounted the whole mess, keeping details scant over the mermaid orgy, while trying to recall in detail Narcissa’s conversation with Pearl. Alice seemed satisfied overall, only interrupting to ask a few questions here and there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So…what should we do?” Lily asked tentatively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alice steepled her fingers together under her chin and stared into space. “Obviously we need to let headquarters know what You Know Who is trying to do with the  
mermaids. As to Mrs Malfoy’s predicament…maybe we should do nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily frowned. “She might get literally eaten.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alice shrugged. “I’m more concerned if she makes it back alive. And tells her people we know their scheme.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If she doesn’t come back, surely Malfoy will go looking for her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Probably, but it might take a while to get to her depending on how hard they are to find. And in the meantime, the mermaids might get impatient, think He Who Must  
Not be Named has refused to meet their terms…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And have their way with Narcissa,” Lily finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Exactly. We’ve done our part to disrupt this alliance. I’ll request for the Order to reassign us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lily nodded resignedly, thinking of leaving the blissful beaches for dreary England again.  
Alice started backing out of the tent. “I’ll send word through Mr Paoli. And when I get back,” she dropped her voice. “You’ll tell me in exquisite detail everything you  
got up to with those mermaids.”_ _ _ _ _ _

________Lily smirked as she watched Alice go. She snuggled back into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep, exhausted from her adventure, but looking forward to the  
promise of further mischief when Alice returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read any and all comments! Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
